


Janto has a thing for every letter of the (English) alphabet

by DracoPendragon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alphabet, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Birthday, Character Death, Clubbing, Coffee, Community: alphabetdrabble, Declarations Of Love, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Music, Temporary Amnesia, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 7,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 Janto drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet (words prompts for each letter picked by a random generator)</p><p>So the reason there's 27 is not because I can't count, it's because I added an extra one for F after a conversation with a friend of mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Away  
>  **a•way** [ _uh_ - **wey** ]  
>  ** _-adjective_**  
>  absent; gone: _to be away from home._

Jack had gone away for a while. Jack went away lots of times, actually, now that Ianto thought about it. It wasn't unusual to life at Torchwood. Ianto never really minded, because he always returned. Eventually.

Then one day, Jack had been gone for over six months. Needless to say, it worried Ianto to no end. He had never been gone this long before. Often, when he was tired from work and his mind wandered beyond his control, he dreamed about where Jack was.  _I hope he's happy,_  Ianto thought.  _He's probably forgotten about me._

It was another two months of being constantly beaten about by his thoughts before he was reunited with Jack. He rushed into his lover's arms and stayed there, just holding him before pulling back so he could place a kiss on the other's lips. 'I missed you, Jack.'

'Same goes to you, Ianto,' smiled Torchwood's leader.

'Where were you? Where did you go for eight months that was so important you couldn't tell us?'

'I can't tell you right now,' sighed his lover, and Ianto pulled him closer. 'But I promise not to leave you without a note for – what you would call long – spaces of time again, okay?'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Fine. I'm just glad you're back,' he murmured into the taller man's RAF overcoat.

'I'm glad to be back too,' breathed Jack into his partner's hair.

'I thought you'd forgotten me, Jack. It was awful,' Ianto admitted quietly.

'Forget you, Ianto Jones? Never.' Ianto relaxed further into Jack, melting in the warmth of his arms. He was glad to have his boss back.


	2. Backbone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backbone  
>  **back•bone** [ **bak** -bohn]  
>  ** _-noun_**  
>  Strength of character; resolution.

What Jack needed to do was grow a backbone. Tell Ianto how he felt before it was too late.

Five days passed between Jack's decision to express his feelings and an opportunity at which he could do so without fear of interruption. The Hub was quiet; Gwen had gone on a date night with Rhys, which was fine with Jack. He went looking for Ianto, and found his other half at the coffee machine. He walked up and hugged the shorter man from behind.

'Hey, Jack,' sighed Ianto as he reclined into the touch. Jack twirled him around gracefully so he could embrace him properly and look him in the eyes. He could see the uncertainty in Ianto’s eyes; nothing like this had occurred between them before. Jack kissed him, slowly, to make sure he kept quiet.

He pulled back. His palms were sweating uncomfortably. His heart was beating fast. 'Ianto Jones, I love you.'

He stood there, feeling uncomfortable with how he had acted so uncharacteristically. Ianto was looking at him, as though studying to see whether or not there was truth to his statement. Finally, his face softened and he pulled Jack back in, pressing their lips together gently. ‘I love you too, Jack. What’s brought this on?’

‘I was worried that I’d lose you without you knowing what you meant to me. I don’t think I could live with that,’ breathed Jack into Ianto’s  warm chest.

‘You’re not going to lose me, Jack.’ The words provided some comfort, and the two kissed once more before retreating to Jack’s warm bed.


	3. Crude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crude  
>  **crude** [krood]  
>  ** _-adjective_**  
>  undisguised; blunt: _a crude answer._

When asked how he felt about Ianto, Jack’s answer was often a crude referral to sex.  He didn’t like wearing his emotions on his sleeve, deciding instead to hide them behind sarcasm and innuendos. Time had taught him that that was the best way for dealing with things.

‘Jack?’ whispered Ianto one night while they lay next to each other in bed.

‘Hmm?’ he replied to the figure in his arms.

‘I just wanted to know if you were sleeping.’

‘Why, so you could slip in a quickie while I didn’t know?’ Jack smirked.

‘No,’ sighed Ianto as he rolled his eyes. ‘Why are you always so crude, Jack?’

Jack ran a finger through Ianto’s short hair as he answered. ‘Emotions are difficult. Powerful. Better to hide them so no one else can be sure how to best hurt you.’

‘Okay,’ nodded Ianto. He curled up further into Jack’s warm embrace and sighed contentedly.

‘I love you,’ sighed Jack.

'I love you too, Jack. Now go to sleep, its late and we have to get up early tomorrow.’

 Jack closed his eyes and made sure his lover was securely in his arms before he shut his eyes. The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was the heat and comfort emanating from the man beside him. He figured he could start with being more emotional in front of others. Ianto to begin with, at least.


	4. Drain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drain  
>  **drain** [dreyn]  
>  ** _-verb (used with object)_**  
>  To deprive of strength; tire.

Waking up was draining. Getting dressed was draining. Greeting Gwen every morning was draining. Work was draining. Seeing people live their lives, unaware of the existence of aliens was draining. Looking after himself was draining. Nightmares were draining. Waking up alone was draining. Waking up in a stranger’s bed was draining. Getting drunk was draining. Being reckless was draining. Dying was draining. Waking back up was draining. Torchwood was draining. Staying was draining. Running was draining. Sex was draining. Fighting was draining. Existence was draining.

_Life was draining._

No, scratch that, thought Jack. Life without Ianto was draining. Sure, there was still fun to be had, but Jack found it hard to have fun when he was grieving the loss of yet another loved one.

He wasn’t sure why he had been attracted to Jones, Ianto Jones, but there was something about him. A sense of hope. Regardless of the fact that he came from Torchwood One.

            Somewhere along the way, quite unexpectedly, Jack had fallen in love with the man. But he had also gotten him killed. He kicked himself for never telling Ianto how he felt. For not letting Ianto tell him how he felt, at the end.

_Life without Ianto was draining._


	5. Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Energy  
>  **en•er•gy** [ **en** -er-jee]  
>  ** _-noun,_** _plural_ **en•er•gies**  
>  The capacity for vigorous activity; available power: _I eat chocolate to get quick energy._

The main source of energy for all Torchwood Three workers was Ianto’s coffee. Never a better cup of hot java had been made, everyone agreed.

‘Ianto, you make the best coffee in the universe. Trust me, I have had some stunning cups, but yours beats them by _light years,_ ’ said Jack one evening as he and Ianto curled up in front of Ianto’s modest fireplace. It had been a busy day, and Ianto had insisted Jack come round to his so he could make sure that he was well rested.

‘I’m glad you like it, Jack,’ beamed Ianto. He huddled closer to Jack and wrapped his hands more securely around the mug of hot drink in his hands.

‘Cold, isn’t it?’ Jack smiled as he realised what Ianto was doing.

‘That’s Cardiff for you,’ Ianto reasoned. ‘Especially in the winter.’ Jack wrapped his free arm around Ianto’s shoulders, pulling him impossibly closer.

‘It’s not so bad,’ he shrugged before taking a sip of coffee. Warmth flooded through him and he leaned over to kiss Ianto’s hair. They stayed sat next to each other before the hearth, staring at the flames as they flickered gently. It was quiet, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.

‘Jack?’ whispered Ianto after a while.

‘What?’ Jack whispered back playfully, grinning at his lover.

‘I love you.’

‘I love you too, Ianto Jones. And your coffee.’


	6. Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fool  
>  **fool** [fool]  
>  ** _-noun_**  
>  A silly or stupid person; a person who lacks judgement or sense.

'Jack Harkness, what are we going to do with you?' Ianto sighed as he discovered that his lover had made the office coffee machine explode.

'What, I was only trying to do something nice,' Jack grumbled indignantly. He had been trying to wake Ianto up with a cup of coffee, which, it was safe to say, had not gone at all to plan.

'Yes, but that coffee machine was expensive,' pointed out Ianto.

'Fine, I promise not to touch your precious coffee machine again,' Jack said. 'Happy?'

'Yes,' smiled Ianto. 'So… does this mean you're going to buy me a new coffee machine?' he asked hopefully. There had been one he had been eyeing for a while now, but had never had the opportunity to get it.

'Will I get sex if I do?' Jack asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'I wouldn't dream of denying you sex, Jack,' he grinned.

'Good good,' said Jack before he kissed his lover.


	7. Fhejfjerjfjfjfj (bonus chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fhejfjerjfjfjfj  
> *Dictionary definition unavailable*

 

'Fhejfjerjfjfjfj'

'Ianto what?' Jack glanced up from where he was sat to see his partner curled in a ball, eyes locked on the television screen.

'Jack… Jack why is Destiel not canon yet?' sighed Ianto wistfully. 'I mean come on, just look at them! It's so obvious they love each other, why won't they admit it? No heterosexual look lasts that long.'

'You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?' Jack smiled as he carried on reading through notes on Rift Activity.

'Oh shut up, Jack. Let me enjoy it.' Something had happened onscreen, because Ianto suddenly started shouting abuse at it.

Jack groaned and put a palm to his face. 'Oh good lord. Too much TV for you, Mr Jones. Off to bed we go.'

Ianto moved to the other end of the couch in protest. 'But-but but Jack I still have the rest of the season!' he whined petulantly.

Jack stood his ground, pointing with a stern finger at the bedroom. 'Bed. Now.'

'Fine.' He turned and headed towards the bedroom. 'I love it when you boss me about, Sir.'

Jack smirked before following his lover into the bedroom to make sure he didn't continue watching the TV show.

'Please, Jack? One more episode and I'll sleep, I promise.'

'No, Ianto. This needs to stop before it gets out of control.'

A frustrated sigh of 'fine' was the last noise that echoed through the house that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay, bonus ficlet thanks to my lovely friend Els, who convinced me to write one for this following a conversation we had


	8. Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great  
>  **great** [greyt]  
>  ** _-adjective_**  
>  Unusual or considerable in degree, power, intensity, etc.: _great pain._

'Jack, are we about to die?' Ianto asked, and Jack turned his attention away from the bomb before them to look at him.

'I don't know,' lied the captain. He wasn't sure what the alien thing before them was, or how to stop the countdown. He knew it was counting down to their death, but he didn't want to worry Ianto. He couldn't lie forever though, and Ianto knew him too well.

'Don't lie to me. Please.'

Jack wordlessly pulled him in for a hug. 'I'm sorry. I can't stop this.' He held onto Ianto tightly, silently praying to a god he didn't believe in for a second chance for Ianto. Not even for himself, but for the other man who did not deserve to be in the situation, to be about to die. 'I'm sorry.'

'It's not your fault,' Ianto said bravely.

'Yes it is. I wish things could have been different,' replied Jack. He refused to cry, but it was becoming harder and harder to stop the tears from flowing.

'Don't forget me.'

'Never could,' smiled Jack sincerely.

'I love you, Jack,' said Ianto, voice breaking as tears began falling.

Jack kissed him gently. 'My love for you is greater than the universe, Ianto Jones,' he whispered into his lover's ear. There was a blinding light, and then everything was dark and Jack knew no more.


	9. Hack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hack  
>  **hack** [hak]  
>  ** _\- verb (used with object)_**  
>  To cut, notch, slice, chop or sever (something) with or as with heavy, irregular blows (often followed by up or down): _to have meat; to hack down trees._

Ianto stabbed at the piece of meat before him, letting it take the brunt of his anger. He didn't remember why he was standing in his kitchen hacking at an innocent leg of lamb, what had happened before this, just that he had come home feeling unnaturally angry and decided to stab what was supposed to be his Sunday lunch. He was trembling, and the knife slipped from his hands. He felt as it cut into his skin. 'Shit.'

He moved to the sink quickly and ran his finger under cold water. It was a while before it stopped bleeding, after which he got a plaster from the first aid kit and patched himself up.

Jack walked in then, smirk quickly morphing into an expression of surprise. 'Ianto? What's wrong? Are you bleeding, what did you do?'

'I was angry and the leg of lamb got the worst of it,' he shrugged.

'Why were you angry?' Jack asked soothingly.

Ianto sighed. 'It doesn't matter.'

He was looked up and down once more before Jack moved to hug him. 'Okay. I'm here if you wanna talk.'

'I know, Jack.' He breathed in deeply. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'How about dinner?' asked Ianto. Jack eyed the mangled lamb on the side.

'Let's get a takeaway,' he suggested.

Ianto followed his gaze. 'Yeah, that's a good idea.'


	10. Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Injury  
>  **in•ju•ry** [ **in** - _juh_ -ree]  
>  ** _-noun,_** _plural_ **in•juries**  
>  Harm or damage that is done or sustained: _to escape without injury._

Jack helped Ianto up into a sitting position on the bed. 'Are you alright?'

'I'm not dying Jack, I am going to be fine,' sighed Ianto as his boss fussed over him. It was endearing, but also quite annoying. 'Did you bring me my coffee?'

Jack looked around guiltily. 'Eerm… I don't know how to use the coffee machine.'

'How on earth do you cope without me, sir?' Ianto teased.

'I honestly do not know, Mr Jones.'

Ianto patted the bed beside him. 'Sit down so I can make sure you don't cause any more trouble?'

'And you're sure you don't need anything?'

'Jack, I promise you I'm fine,' assured the Welshman as his partner made his way over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to him.

'Don't worry me like that,' sighed the Torchwood leader as he turned on his side so he could more fully study the man beside him. 'I thought I was going to lose you, and it was so scary.'

'I'm glad you care so much.' Ianto was smiling at the thought. 'Now, do you think you're capable of making me some coffee or shall I get up and do it myself?'

Jack noted his smirk. 'I can make you your coffee, Ianto Jones, don't you worry.' Jack kissed him gently on the head before he got up and left the room.

 

A few moments later, Ianto heard his name and a cry for help. He got up, smiling, and went to show Jack how to work the coffee machine. Again.


	11. Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jacket  
>  **jack•et** [ **jak** -it]  
>  ** _-noun_**  
>  a protective outer covering.

Ianto definitely did not have a jacket kink, no matter what rumours Jack was spreading round Torchwood. It wasn't as if he found any man or woman dressed in a coat attractive. He just… liked Jack's. It was what made him Captain Jack Harkness, it was as much a part of him as his libido. So no, he did not have a jacket kink.

He woke up early one morning, wrapped in the RAF overcoat. He didn't know how it had got there, but figured it had something to do with Jack. He felt the soft fabric beneath his fingers, and clenched it in his fists like a baby finding purchase on the comforting material of its mother's dress. He inhaled deeply, burying his nose in the fabric, determined to commit the scent of Jack to his memory but never succeeding.

'Everything okay?' came a soft whisper in his ear by a familiar American accent before a kiss was placed gently on the exposed skin of his neck. He blinked, not sure what to do.

'I'm fine,' he whispered slowly.

'You just seem to be gripping onto that pretty tight. Not having nightmares again, are you?' asked Jack worriedly.

'No, Jack, everything's fine,' he assured. The nightmares had stopped in their majority ever since he started sleeping – actually sleeping – with Jack.

'You'll wake me up if something happens, right?'

'Of course, Jack. Always.'

'Good.' Another kiss was placed on his neck before Jack's warm weight was removed from him. He shifted, trying to burrow closer to Jack, embed himself in the other man so they wouldn't have to be separated. Jack wrapped a protective arm around him and it wasn't long before he fell back into a dreamless sleep.


	12. Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep  
>  **keep** [keep]  
>  ** _\- verb (used with object)_**  
>  To hold or retain in one's possession; hold as one's own: _If you like it, keep it. Keep the change._

Ianto worked at the local coffee shop. Nothing too extraordinary ever happened to him, and he never expected it too. But then, a man in an RAF overcoat walked in and Ianto’s life was changed forever.

‘What would you like, sir?’ he asked politely as the man reached the counter.

‘Some of your finest coffee please,’ replied the man in a smooth, American accent. ‘And your number, if you don’t mind.’ He winked, and Ianto could feel a dull flush creeping up his cheeks.

‘Right away, sir,’ he replied as he inputted the order into the cash machine. ‘That’ll be three pounds sixty please.’

He was handed a five pound note, and he looked up to see a grin on the American’s face. ‘Please, call me Jack. And keep the change.’

‘Thank you,’ he said as he took the offered note. ‘Your order will be ready in just a moment, si- Jack.’

He made the coffee, all the while feeling Jack’s gaze directly on him. When he had done, he twirled around carefully and slid the drink onto the counter. ‘Here you go,’ he smiled politely.

‘Thanks,’ said Jack before he took a sip. ‘Wow, this is really good. I should come here more often.’

‘I’d certainly enjoy that,’ replied Ianto.

‘Would you now?’

‘I would,’ he nodded.

‘And how about going on a date with me?’

‘That sounds very enjoyable too.’

Jack grinned. ‘When do you get off work?’

‘My shift ends at five,’ Ianto offered.

‘Great,’ replied Jack. ‘I’ll see you then. Thanks for the coffee.’

‘It was my pleasure.’

The other man turned to leave, before he swivelled on his heel. ‘Hey, what’s your name?’

‘Jones. Ianto Jones.’

‘Nice to meet you, Jones Ianto Jones. I’ll see you in a few hours.’

‘Bye,’ Ianto waved as the man exited the shop, before he returned to work with a grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do a janto proposal ficlet for this but I thought it'd end up terribly OOC so I wrote a coffee shop AU instead because I love coffee shop AUs


	13. Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot  
>  **lot** [lot]  
>  ** _\- adverb_**  
>  Often, **lots**. a great deal; greatly: _Thanks a lot for the ride. I care lots about my family._

When Ianto had lost nearly all hope in ever getting Jack back, and had often ended up crying whenever he entered Jack’s office, the Torchwood leader woke up again. Ianto immediately rushed to him and held out his hand, as he still wasn’t quite comfortable with expressing his feelings to Jack around the other workers. Instead of taking his hand and shaking it, Jack took it and pulled him in for a hug.

‘I missed you, Jack,’ he breathed out quietly, burying his face in the comforting scent of Jack’s shirt.

‘I missed you too,’ came the reply. Jack’s hands moved from the top of his back to his neck, and Ianto looked back up. He was met with a kiss, and relaxed into the touch so much that he felt a smile begin to form on his lips as they pressed solidly against Jack’s. He held onto his lover as the world continued around him, not concerned about the fact that everyone else was most probably staring at them.

‘I love you,’ he blurted out quickly as they pulled reluctantly away, not wanting to lose a chance to say it. ‘A lot.’

‘I know.’ Jack didn’t say anything else, but Ianto understood. All that Jack felt had been conveyed in the kiss. He took in a deep breath, and let Jack move to Owen. He managed to stop the smile from spreading too far across his face as he went to make some coffee; it looked like everyone needed some energy.


	14. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music  
>  **mu•sic** [ **myoo** -zik]  
>  ** _\- noun_**  
>  Any sweet, pleasing, or harmonious sounds or sound: _The music of the waves._

Ianto loved music. He’d never told any of his co-workers, just because it had never come into conversation. It was a family trait, because his dad had been in a band once when he was younger, and his mum used to walk around the house cleaning whilst she hummed a tune under her breath. Ianto, however, was more shy about that part of his life, often stopping short whenever someone came to talk to him while he made coffee, which was thankfully a rarity.

Jack knew about it though. But Ianto wasn’t fussed about that.

The way his boss slash lover slash Ianto didn’t even know how many labels he had for Jack now had found out had been when they were both curled up in bed in Jack’s bunker one evening a few months ago. He’d been lost in his thoughts, absentmindedly humming a tune under his breath while his fingers carded through Jack’s hair.

‘What are you singing?’

Ianto stopped, but Jack continued to smile at him. ‘Keep going. Liked it.’

So, he cautiously continued, not letting his fingers stray from Jack’s hair until the end of the song. It was strange, having an audience, even though it consisted of one person.

When he was done, he told Jack: ‘It was a lullaby my mother used to sing me when I was little. It’s supposed to send the one you love to sleep peacefully.’

‘Ah right. Did it ever work?’ Jack asked.

‘No, but the thought was there.’

‘I suppose.’ Jack paused. ‘Goodnight Ianto.’

‘Goodnight Jack.’


	15. Named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Named  
>  **name** [neym]  
>  ** _\- noun_**  
>  The verbal or other symbolic representation of a thing, event, property, relation, or concept.

A painful throbbing at the back of his head woke him up. He opened his eyes, and flinched reflexively at the intensity of the light around him. He blinked until the brightness was at a level he was more comfortable with, then, with some difficulty, sat up so he could look around.

He didn’t remember much; not where he was, or why he was there. He couldn’t remember his name, either.

Suddenly hands had a grip on the sides of his face and a worried, unfamiliar face swam into view. ‘Ianto, are you okay?’

‘Who’s Ianto?’ he asked.

The other man faltered. ‘You’re Ianto. Don’t you remember? You’re Ianto, I’m Jack, and that’s Gwen,’ he said, pointing to a woman behind him who was studying them nervously.

‘I… What  happened? I don’t remember anything,’ he – Ianto, they had said his name was – explained.

‘You were attacked by a rogue Weevil, suffered some intensive trauma. You’ve been out of it for days,’ Jack informed him. ‘Do you remember Torchwood?’

The name sparked something in cerebral cortex, and vivid flashes of memory came flooding back to him. ‘Torchwood… I’m the coffeeboy, right?’

‘You’re so much more than that, Ianto Jones,’ said Jack, who was still holding onto his face.

‘And you’re Jack…’ Ianto continued. ‘And we’re…’

‘Together?’ supplied the other man.

‘That,’ smiled the coffee boy. Jack mirrored his smile before pulling him in for a deep kiss, which helped the apparent memory loss even more.

‘I remember now,’ he smiled after the broke off.

‘Glad to have you back,’ grinned the Torchwood leader.

‘Glad to be back, sir.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how short-term amnesia works, so I apologise for any inconsistencies, I just wanted to write this


	16. Operator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operator  
>  **op•er•a•tor** [ **op** - _uh_ -rey-ter]  
>  ** _\- noun  
> _** _(Informal)_ \- A person who is extremely successful with or smoothly persuasive to members of the opposite sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're ignoring the word **'opposite'** in the definition and replacing it with **'every'**.

Ianto was sat at the bar on his own, looking around the room. The music was pounding relentlessly, and the dance floor was heaving with bodies moving together as though all part of one fluid, continuous mass. Ianto had been left by his friends, choosing to stay by the drinks instead of joining them in a dance.

A stranger wearing what looked like an RAF overcoat sat in the seat next to him, and ordered a vodka and tonic before turning to Ianto. ‘Hi. What’s your name?’ He had to shout over the club music playing to be heard.

‘Jones. Ianto Jones,’ replied Ianto, holding out his hand. ‘Yours?’

‘Jack Harkness,’ grinned the other man easily, shaking his hand warmly. ‘Can I buy you a drink?’

Ianto looked at the dregs resting at the bottom of his glass before he looked at Jack and nodded. ‘Yeah, please. A margarita, if you don’t mind.’

‘I don’t,’ Jack assured him before placing the order.

They engaged in small talk until their drinks were delivered, and both went silent as they drank. Ianto didn’t break eye contact with Jack until they’d both finished drinking and were just sat in silence, staring at each other.

Jack kept on looking at Ianto’s lips, and soon he leaned over to kiss him, mouth hot and urgent against Ianto’s. The alcohol in his system appeared to make Ianto more responsive than usual, and he kissed Jack back.

They pulled away after a minute or two, and Jack looked at Ianto. ‘Wanna go to my place and continue this?’

‘Well aren’t you just a smooth operator,’ Ianto teased. ‘Let’s get outta here.’

Jack grinned and pulled Ianto to the doors before heading to his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to anyone who noticed the song reference I made (completely unintentionally) near the end


	17. Peculiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peculiar  
>  **pe·cu·liar** [pi- **kyool** -yer]  
>  ** _\- adjective_**  
>  Strange; queer; odd: _peculiar happenings._

Ianto walked into the Torchwood office as he did every morning, and found something peculiar on his desk. A plethora of flowers, all different shades of vibrant colour, were arranged in a vase atop his work surface. He looked around; the reception area was empty. He picked them up, wondering who had left them as he spun the glass container gently in his hands, looking for a note. There wasn’t one. Then, he remembered they had security cameras up. He placed the vase down and moved to his computer where he pulled up the security footage from early morning.

His search turned up nothing. Someone had turned the cameras off while the flowers were delivered, which suggested it was an inside job.

Gwen walked in at that moment, and instantly turned to the flowers. ‘Who are these from?’

‘I dunno,’ Ianto admitted. ‘There was no card.’

‘Do you think it’s Jack?’ Gwen asked nonchalantly.

‘Probably. There’s not many others who’d do it.’

‘Aaaw sweetie,’ cooed his co-worker.

‘Someone say my name?’ Jack’s cocky tone came from the door leading into the Hub.

‘I’ll leave you two alone,’ Gwen smiled kindly at Ianto before heading in the direction Jack had come from.

Ianto watched as the other man eyed up the flowers.

‘Are they from you?’

‘Why, don’t you like them?’

‘They’re beautiful,’ Ianto said.

‘Good.’

Silence. Then: ‘I got them for you because I think you deserve to know how much I care about you.’

‘Jack,’ Ianto said affectionately as he walked towards his lover. He was met halfway, and they stood in the office space embracing for a while, lips melded together.

‘I love you,’ Ianto whispered as he withdrew reluctantly.

‘I know,’ Jack smiled. ‘Same goes to you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I needed a new laptop charger that I only just got and thus, here is the new chapter.
> 
> Ps, the song reference was Madina Lake's 'Let's Get Outta Here', which was like the last line, so yeah.
> 
> I have to go on hiatus until my exams are over, but then I promise to update and finish this for you all :)


	18. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Question  
>  **ques•tion** [ **kwes** -ch _uh_ n]  
>  ** _\- noun_**  
>  a sentence in an interrogative form, addressed to someone in order to get information in reply.

Somehow, Jack had managed to trick Ianto into a game of 20 Questions, and they were sat on the bed in Jack’s bunker, facing each other. Jack had a devilish grin on his face, and Ianto felt worried.

‘I’m asking first,’ Jack insisted. ‘Furthest you’ve ever gone with anyone?’

‘You sound like we’re at a teenage sleepover,’ Ianto replied. ‘And you know the answer to that question.’

‘Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it,’ leered the Torchwood leader.

Ianto blushed. ‘The furthest I’ve ever gone with someone – and by that I mean you – was when we… Do I have to say it?’

‘Yup,’ Jack grinned.

‘Fine. It was when we had that night with the cream and the strawberries,’ Ianto relented. ‘I was still finding cream in odd places around the house for weeks after that. My turn.’

Jack nodded, waiting patiently for the question.

The other man seemed to hesitate, wondering whether or not the question was suitable. Then he breathed out a heavy sigh. ‘Jack, do you love me?’

Jack’s grin was wiped off his face. He obviously hadn’t been expecting the question to be so serious.

‘I know I’m not much of a talker, but I just want to know where we stand,’ Ianto explained.

‘Yeah, I get that,’ Jack nodded. He shifted close to Ianto subconsciously and fiddled with his own hands. ‘I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t truly care about you. I get that I don’t seem the type, but I care about everyone I… you know.’

Ianto nodded in understanding.

‘You mean a lot to me, Ianto Jones,’ Jack smiled gently. ‘And… I do love you.’ He leaned closer and pressed their lips together.

Ianto kissed him back, slow and gentle. He was content with Jack’s answer.


	19. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready  
>  **read•y** [ **red** -ee]  
>  ** _\- adjective_**  
>  Completely prepared or in fit condition for immediate action or use: _troops ready for battle; Dinner is ready._

_Knock, knock, knock._

‘Ianto, you ready yet?’ Jack called out from behind the closed bathroom door. ‘You’ve been in there for ages.’

Ianto looked in the mirror at his reflection worriedly; should he do something with his hair? Wait, was that a stain on his shirt? Oh no oh no oh- wait, it’s just fluff.

‘I’ll be out in a minute!’ he said.

Jack sighed. ‘I’m sure you look fine.’

‘You would say that Jack,’ Ianto pointed out as he smoothed down his waistcoat and gently adjusted the sleeves of his shirt. He gave his reflection a once over before deciding that he was adequately dressed and unlocking the bathroom door, which he pushed open to reveal a disgruntled Jack looking in his direction.

The disgruntled look vanished as his partner spotted him, and was replaced by a look of awe that made Ianto look down humbly.

‘You look amazing,’ Jack said in a dazed tone of voice, looking Ianto up and down from the neatly styled hair to the shined shoes.

‘You think so?’

‘Definitely. Any man would be lucky enough to have you on his arm tonight. Or woman, for that matter.’

‘Thanks, Jack,’ Ianto smiled.

‘No problem.’

‘Shall we get going then?’

‘Sure thing,’ Jack smiled gently, and offered his arm out. Ianto took it, and they walked out of the flat together, Ianto making sure to lock the door behind him.

Jack wouldn’t stop looking at him all the way down to the front door to the building.

‘What?’ Ianto asked as he noticed it.

‘You’re beautiful,’ Jack replied, sighing.

‘Thank you,’ blushed the other man.

Jack leaned in to give him a soft kiss on the lips. ‘Let’s get going. We don’t wanna be late.’

‘Okay,’ Ianto nodded.

They walked out of the apartment block, hand in hand.


	20. Seeming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeming  
>  **seem•ing** [s **ee** -ming]  
>  ** _\- adjective_**  
>  Apparent; appearing, whether truly or falsely, to be as specified: _a seeming advantage._

Even though at times, Jack may have seemed like he didn’t care, Ianto knew he did. Jack was just afraid of getting too close, of being hurt. Of losing everyone he loves. It was understandable, and Ianto didn’t love him any less because of it. He wasn’t much of a talker, and Jack knew that, but Jack also knew that if he needed anyone to listen to him and be there for him, Ianto would do it.

Jack was holding onto Ianto tightly, as though letting go would mean losing him forever. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack and held on too, making soothing noises of comfort by his lover’s ear.

‘What’s wrong, Jack?’ he asked quietly.

Jack pulled back to look him in the eyes. ‘This is something even you can't help, Ianto.’

‘I can try.’

Jack huffed a laugh. ‘There. That determination of yours is one of the reasons I employed you eventually. Despite how irritating it was.’

‘I thought it was my fabulous coffee-making skills,’ Ianto said.

‘That too,’ Jack admitted.

‘Jack, talk to me,’ Ianto said quietly. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Ianto, I’ll be fine,’ Jack insisted.  ‘I just want to say here with you.’

‘Alright,’ nodded the Welshman. He didn’t want to force Jack into anything, knew Jack wouldn’t if their roles were reversed.

‘Thanks.’

Ianto pulled Jack in so that their lips were pressed together. Jack’s hands came to rest on his cheeks, holding him close. They stayed together for a while, until eventually Jack drew back slowly.

‘I meant it,’ he said. ‘Thank you. For everything you’ve given me.’

‘You’re welcome, Jack,’ Ianto replied.


	21. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twenty  
>  **twen·ty** [ **twen** -tee, **twuhn** -tee]  
>  ** _\- adjective_**  
>  Amounting to twenty in number

The first time Jack tells Ianto he loves him, he's left with a feeling of elation that just won't go away. It's there every time he admits it, says those three little words that carry so much meaning and promise within them. Ianto doesn't ever say it back, but Jack doesn't mind because Ianto's not much of a talker and the way he feels is evident in the way he acts. Whispered against his lover's skin during their most intimate moments, spoken boldly in the morning after the caffeine wakes him up, late in the night when both of them have things on their mind that are left unspoken, the admonishment never fails to ignite a spark in Jack that refuses to blow out.

He says it once more in the lift, as they go down to face the 456. Ianto turns to look at him. 'Nineteen.'

'What?' Jack asks, confused.

'Nineteen times you've told me you love me. Nineteen times I haven't said it back.'

'Ah. You kept count?'

'Yup.' Ianto nods. 'What made you say it the first time?'

'I just thought you should know,' Jack explains.

'Right.'

They stay silent the rest of the way down.

The 456 release the virus into the air and Jack immediately turns to Ianto. There are so many things he wants to say, but can't get them out as he watches his lover fall like a dropped marionette. Jack scoops him up into his arms and holds him as he says goodbye.

'I love you, I-'

'Don't,' Jack says sharply, because this isn't how it should happen, this isn't how he should hear those words come from Ianto's lips for the first time.

Ianto dies and Jack kisses him before he too loses consciousness, whispering almost inaudibly, 'I love you,' for the twentieth and final time.


	22. Urgency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgency  
>  **ur•gen•cy** [ **ur** - _juh_ n-see]  
>  _ **\- noun, plural**_ ur•gen•cies.  
>  Urgent character; imperativeness; insistence; importunatess.

'Jack, what is it?' Ianto said as he slid into Jack's bunker in response to the phone call he had been given.

'Ah, Ianto,' Jack smiled as he held out a small birthday cake with a lit candle on top of it. 'Happy birthday!'

'I thought you said this was urgent,' Ianto replied.

Jack looked at him sternly. 'It is pretty urgent,' he said. 'Your 26th birthday need celebrating, and in style.'

'And your bunker counts as "style"?'

Jack gave a look of mock offence. 'My bunker is the epitome of style,' he said defensively. 'I got decorations and everything, see?' He pointed to the balloon tied to the bedpost.

Ianto smiled and walked over to it before untying it from its post. 'Thank you for going to the effort, Jack,' he said as he turned to look at the grinning Torchwood leader.

'It was nothing,' Jack smiled. 'Besides, you're worth the effort.'

Ianto sat beside him on the bed and angled himself so that he could place a kiss on Jack's lips. Then he drew back, looking at the small chocolate cake. 'I guess I should blow that candle out.'

'Yeah,' Jack said, holding it out between them. 'Don't forget to make a wish.'

Ianto closed his eyes and made a wish before blowing out the candle.

'What did you wish for?' Jack asked.

'I can't tell you, or it won't come true,' Ianto said.

'Sure you can,' Jack grinned.

'I'm not telling you, Jack.'

Jack pulled a pout, and Ianto moved so he could slowly kiss the look of his lover's face and replace it with a small, content smile.

'Happy birthday,' Jack whispered as he drew back.

'Thank you.'


	23. Valiant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valiant  
>  **val•iant** [ **val** - _yuh_ nt]  
>  ** _\- adjective_**  
>  Boldly courageous; brave; stout-hearted: _a valiant soldier._

Jack had left after the events with the 456. He couldn't bear to stay behind; knew he would be approached about Ianto's funeral, to say a few words. There was no way he could do that. What was he supposed to say? He doubted Ianto's family even knew about him. Or at least, the extent of their relationship.

He had half a eulogy prepared in his head anyway; the thought wouldn't stop nagging at him, refusing to let him grieve in peace. He felt so overwhelmed with guilt that not even the strongest of alcohol found anywhere in the universe could wash it away.

'I'm sorry, Ianto,' he said one night when the alcohol had addled his brain a little too much. He lay in bed, not managing to get to sleep. Not really wanting to anyway. 'I'm sorry it had to be you. You were so brave.

'I loved you,' he continued, 'I'm sorry I told you not to say it but I couldn't let you, you were dying. I'll never forget you,' he promised.

He went to Ianto's grave, after six months. Sat by the grass and talked.

'Torchwood kind of went to hell after you died,' he said. 'We could use you back in the archives. I haven't touched it; can't figure out your filing system. And the coffee is nowhere near as good.' He huffed a laugh as his eyes filled with tears. 'I'm sorry I wasn't at your funeral. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I'm a coward, I know. But not you. You were so brave. I love you.'

He left a bunch of fresh flowers leaning against the grave before walking away.


	24. Wipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wipe  
>  **wipe** [wahyp]  
>  ** _\- verb (used with object)_**  
>  To rub lightly with or on a cloth, towel, paper, the hand, etc., in order to clean or dry the surface of: _He wiped the furniture with a damp cloth._

Jack woke up to find Ianto sat on the bed, back turned away from him. He looked at the clock: 03:45.

'Everything okay?' he asked quietly.

Ianto nodded silently. A sniffling noise came from his direction, and Jack moved so he was sat up on the bed, and shuffled over to his lover's silhouette.

'Sure?' he asked.

'I had a bad dream,' Ianto explained as he threw his arms around Jack's neck, holding on for dear life. 'I got so scared, I thought I'd lost you again.'

'Ianto,' Jack said as he stroked the other man's hair comfortingly, 'you're not going to lose me, I promise.'

'Don't make a promise you can't keep, Jack.'

'I'm not,' Jack insisted. He turned Ianto around so that they were looking into each other's eyes. 'I promise you, Ianto Jones, that you are not going to lose me.'

Ianto started crying again and buried his face in Jack's chest. Jack held him as great, heaving sobs wracked his frame, making comforting noises in his ear. He held onto Ianto until the crying had stopped, and all that remained were a few slight hiccups as Ianto regained his breathing. He looked up at Jack through red-rimmed eyes.

'I'm alright now.'

'Good,' Jack said as he used his left thumb to wipe away the residual tears from beneath his lover's eyes.

'I love you Jack.'

Jack pulled Ianto in for another hug. 'I love you too, Ianto Jones.'


	25. Xyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xyst  
>  **xyst** [zist]  
> -  ** _noun_**  
>  (In an ancient Roman villa) a garden walk planted with trees.

Jack held out his wrist. 'Here, put your arm on mine.'

Ianto eyes the Vortex Manipulator with some suspicion. 'Why?'

'I'm taking you somewhere special,' Jack explained.

Ianto warily extended out his arm and put it on top of Jack's. Jack keyed in some numbers and then Ianto felt light as he dematerialised and rematerialized on a deserted sandy beach. Jack led Ianto to a pathway and they walked down it side by side, air quiet around them.

'Where are we, Jack?'' Ianto asked.

'The Boeshane Peninsula,' Jack said as they walked down the path. 'They loved the Roman architectures, and so they made villas and these xysts everywhere.'

'What does this place mean to you?'

Jack turned to look at Ianto. 'This is my home. Or at least, it was my home.'

Ianto looked around at the deserted landscape, trying to imagine it as it had been when Jack was young. The images escaped him though, and he could only see the desolate wasteland it had become. 'It must have been beautiful.'

'It was,' Jack answered.

'Why am I here?' Ianto asked, turning to the Torchwood leader.

'This is an important part of my life,' Jack explained, 'and I wanted to share it with you.'

'Jack,' Ianto sighed as he moved to place a kiss on his lover's lips.

'I love you, Ianto Jones,' Jack murmured against Ianto's lips.

'I love you too, Jack.'

'We'd best be off,' Jack said as he looked around once more. 'We have things to do back on Earth.'

Ianto placed his hand on Jack's arm and they were transported back to the Hub, where they went back to work, both of them unable to stop looking at each other and smiling.


	26. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yours  
>  **yours**  [ _yoo_ rz, yawrz, yohrz]  
>  ** _\- pronoun_**  
>  That which belongs to you:  _Yours was the first face I recognised._

'Ianto?' Jack called out. The person he was addressing turned around, and relief flooded his features as he realised it was his lover.

'Jack!' Ianto shouted back, pushing through the crowd of ghostly people towards him. He ran up to Jack who caught him in a hug. Jack breathed in deep, inhaling the familiar scent of coffee and fabric softener on Ianto's clothes.

'Ianto, I've missed you,' Jack exhaled.

'I've missed you too, Jack,' Ianto said as he drew back to look at his leader. 'But wait… How are you here? You can't die.'

'Everything has its time,' Jack pointed out. 'I guess mine eventually came around.'

'I'm sorry,' Ianto said.

'Don't be. Just means I get to spend the rest of eternity with you.'

'You really want to spend the rest of eternity with me?' Ianto asked, awestruck. 'Are there not other people you'd rather be with? Like your family?'

'No,' Jack replied, shaking his head. 'There's only one person I want to be with, and he's right in front of me.'

Ianto looked down, cheeks tinted pink. 'Are you sure?'

Jack grabbed hold of Ianto's face and gently manoeuvred it so they were looking into each other's eyes. 'To spend the rest of eternity in your arms would be a dream of mine come true, Ianto Jones.'

Ianto blushed again, burying his face into Jack's chest as Jack rubbed small circles into his back. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, Ianto,' Jack replied softly.


	27. Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoo  
>  **zoo** [zoo]  
>  ** _\- noun,_** _plural_   **zoos.**  
>  Also called zoological garden. A parklike area in which live animals are kept in cages or large enclosures for public exhibition.

Ianto walked out of the prison cell, making sure the Weevil stayed near the corner by poking it with a long stick.

'Jack,' he called out, 'we're out of Weevil food!'

Jack poked his head around the door. 'What do Weevils even eat?'

'They have a staple diet of rats and other vermin,' Ianto explained.

Jack looked around at the other cells. 'And the things in those?'

'Most are self-sustaining alien life forms, but others have somehow managed to stay alive.'

Jack sighed and ran a hand over his face. 'Damn that Rift.'

'We could start a zoo,' Ianto said, smiling slightly.

'Yeah, great idea. Alert the masses,' Jack said teasingly.

'I still need Weevil food,' Ianto mentioned.

Jack's brow furrowed as he thought about the situation. 'Set up some more rat traps in the archives. And go buy some more of those rats from the pet store.'

'It's starting to look suspicious.'

'Oh well, it's for the greater good,' Jack said, waving a hand as he went to disappear back up the steps. Ianto watched him go and turned back towards the Weevil.

'He's a bad man for not feeding you, isn't he?'

'I heard that,' came a familiar voice from behind Ianto as hands snaked around his waist. 'If you think I'm such a bad man, I'd better prove you wrong by taking you out tonight.' Jack twirled Ianto in his arms until they were facing each other. 'Dinner at Paulo's?' he asked.

Ianto nodded. 'Okay.'

Jack grinned. 'Awesome.' He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Ianto's lips.

Ianto drew back. 'Not in front of the Weevils, Jack.'

Jack frowned and Ianto placed a peck on his lips. Jack seemed content for the while and bounded back up the steps. Ianto smiled fondly before going back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The final one. I really hoped you enjoyed reading them, they were fun to write. Thank you or sticking with me through my periods of inactivity, be they caused by my laziness or by school.


End file.
